Bakugan: Gra Cieni Rozdział 1
The Power From Abyss of Ages (pl. Moc z otchłani lat) to pierwszy rozdział serii Bakugan: Gra Cieni, autorstwa AdiegoFire. Rozdział jest swoistą premierą w której debiutuje główny bohater Adrian Dragneel/Kamen Rider Tyrano, oraz pojawia się krótki występ Luke Blaze/Kamen Rider Ptera. Wprowadzenie Fabuła Prolog: Część 1: Typowe większe miasto XXI wieku nocą. Błysk świateł samochodów, lamp ulicznych czy świateł zapalonych w domach mieszkańców. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na stojącego na szczycie jakiegoś budynku blondwłosego mężczyzny w długim czarnym płaszczu, który w ręku trzyma pudełko przypominające przedmiot w którym chowa się talię kart. thumb|left|180pxMłoda kobieta wraca właśnie z pracy i rusza na podziemny parking. Całkowicie nieświadoma w trakcie podróży do swojego samochodu nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że za jej cieniem podążał drugi cień, którego nic, a nic nie rzucało. W pewnym momencie z cienia wyłoniła się horda humanoidalnych potworów podobnych z wyglądu do dinozaurów, która otoczyła niewinną kobietę i zaczęła powoli ją atakować. Kobieta: Krzyk. Stojący na dachu budynku mężczyzna, oczywiście nie słyszał krzyku kobiety, która była parnaście metrów od niego, aczkolwiek talia którą posiadał w dłoni obdarzała go nadludzkim szóstym zmysłem, który ewidentnie pozwalał wyczuwać potwory. Chłopak powoli uniósł czarną talię, na której okładce widniał złoty symbol pterodona, talia zaczęła emitować niebieskie błyskawice, które po ramieniu chłopaka zjeżdżały do brzucha chłopaka tworząc z elektryczności srebrny pas. Chłopak: Henshin! (pl. Transformacja) Blondyn o długich kolczastych włosach i szafirowych oczach umieścił talię w centrum pasa, która zaczęła emitować ogromne ilości niebieskiej energii, która w końcu przybrała formę sfery i wirując wokół mężczyzny stworzyła mu zbroję mrocznego rycerza. Chłopak zeskoczył z dachu budynku i w pewnym momencie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tym czasem potwory zamierzały porwać atakowaną dziewczynę i najpewniej skonsumować, aczkolwiek z jej cienia wyskoczył przetransformowany mężczyzna w zbroi i rozpoczął walkę z potworami. Początkowo zaczął ich zalewać salwą uderzeń i kopnięć, jednak gdy zobaczył, że horda staje się coraz większa, chwycił za szablę którą miał przy swoim pasie (jego rękojeść była wystylizowana na pteranodona), otworzył skrzydła ujawniając ukryty czytnik kart po czym wyjął ze swojej tali umiejscowionej w pasie, kartę, którą umieścił w czytniku i zamknął jej skrzydła tym samym aktywując skanowanie. Ptero Saber: Sword Vent! Z cieni wyleciał ogromny mechaniczny pteranodon w barwie czarnej i błękitnej, który swoimi skrzydłami przeciął kilka potworów, a lecąc w stronę Kamen Ridera Ptero stworzył włócznię, którą przypominała jego ogon. Kamen Rider uzbrojony we włócznię natychmiast zaczął przecinać watahę potworów, które rozpadały się w pył jeden za drugim, po nadzianiu ostatniego z nich, spojrzał się na kobietę i delikatnym głosem rzekł. Kobieta nie była w stanie jednak nic odpowiedzieć i zemdlała. Z wojownika zaczęła emanować ponownie niebieska energia, które tym razem roztrzaskała zbroję przywracając mężczyznę do jego ludzkiej formy. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny, wziął ją na ręce i ruszył ją odprowadzić. Kobieta przez sen mamrotała coś, a jedyne co dało się zrozumieć to jej pytanie o imię wybawcy. Mężczyzna wiedząc, że raczej tego nie zapamięta przedstawił się. Luk: Luke Blaze, "Niebiański Rider". Część 2: thumb'Jedna z wyższych uczelni w Mieście Urbem, zajęcia dla kierunku Kryminalistyka. Na auli siedziała spora grupka studentów, a wśród nich chłopak o kolczastych, opadających, czarnych włosach i karmazynowych oczach - Adrian Dragneel (rysunek obok w wersji studenckiej). Chłopak siedział na sali w gronie swojego zaufanego towarzystwa w którym czuł się chyba najlepiej. W jego skład wchodzili chociażby Michael Dreyar, blondyn o granatowych oczach z którym Adi odnalazł niemalże bratni język jeżeli chodzi o poczucie humoru. Pomimo ciągnącego się wykładu chłopcy nie nudzili się zbytnio. Pod stolikiem towarzyszyła im talia kart dzięki, której szybko znieśli trzy godzinne posiedzenie. W trakcie gry dało się wyczuć iż Michael jest znacznie wybitniejszym strategiem od Dragneela, jednak zawsze jakimś cudem Adiemu trafiały się lepsze karty. Po zakończeniu zajęć chłopcy opuścili audytornię i ruszyli w stronę swoich domów, po krótkiej "sprzeczce" w której Dreyar sugerował Adiemu oszukiwanie w grze, na co ten oczywiście odpowiadał humorystycznymi dowcipami, blondyn ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu, a czarnowłosy na przystanek na którym nikogo nie było. Chłopak skorzystał z okazji i usiadł na ławce zaczynając rozmyślać nad interesujacymi go sprawami. Adi: ''Tamta miała fajny biust... niedługo kolokwium... nie mam nawet czasu poczytać komiksów czy mang. Mógłbym dostać jakąś fajną supermoc. Może jak skończę odrabiać zaległe prace wezmę się za tworzenie jakiegoś superbohatera. W tym momencie jego oczom ukazało się jakby znikąd spadające na ziemię czarne pudełko. Jako, że chłopak miał jeszcze kilka minut do przyjazdu autobusu z nudów postanowił podejść i obejrzeć przedmiot z bliska. Gdy je poniósł okazało się, że była to pudełko na karty, a w środku znajdowała się talia. Chłopak wyciągnał jedną kartę na której narysowana była mgła i w jezyku angielskim słowo '''Bond (pl. Więź). Adi: Ha? Jakaś karcianka. Pewnie jakiś dzieciak zgubił. Nikogo nie ma... W momencie gdy nadjechał autobus, chłopak odruchowo włożył talię to torby nie zauważając, że ta zaczyna świecić i ruszył w stronę pojazdu. Gdy chłopak wrócił do domu czekał na niego już obiad przygotowany przez jego mamę Rin Dragneel, która była blondynką o oczach takich samych jak posiada jej syn. Adi: Tadaima (pl. Wróciłem) Rin: Okairi (pl. Witaj z powrotem) Mama Adiego właśnie w tym czasie ubrana w luźne ciuchy, ćwiczyła przed telewizorem yogę. W momencie gdy jej syn wszedł do pokoju, kobieta natychmiast wstała z maty i rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. Rin: Jak się miewa dzisiaj mój chłopiec? Adi: Daj mi spokój nadopiekuńcza kobieto! Dragneel bez większego sukcesu starał się odpędzić nieco nadopiekuńczą mamę. Później gdy umył już ręce razem usiedli do wspólnego posiłku przy czym zaczęli rozmawiać na różne tematy. Chociaż kobieta była ewidentnie nazbyt opiekuńcza w stosunku do nastolatka to mimo wszystko była na tyle wyluzowana, że Adi może z nią rozmawiać na wiele tematów. Rin: Widziałam twoje oceny. Adi: Żadnych poprawek. Rin: I mnóstwo trój. Adi: Parę piątek też. Jak coś mi się spodoba to się staram, a tak to tylko staram się nie oblać. Rin: Wiem, wiem. Byle żebyś zdawał. Tak tylko zagajam temat. Adi: Dobrze mamuś. Rin: Jak zjesz możesz iść na górę, ja posprzątam. Adi: No i taką relacje to ja rozumiem. Rin: A idź ty łobuzie. Część 3: Milenijna Talia Adi po jedzeniu poszedł wprost do swojego pokoju, następnie ruszył się wsiąść orzeźwiającą kąpiel po czym wygodnie rozciągnął się na łóżku. Jego pokój był klasycznie urządzony w ciepłych barwach z ciemno brązowymi meblami. Aczkolwiek charakteryzował się też kilkoma dziecinnościami jak chociażby plakat super bohatera na suficie. Gdy chłopak tak się w niego właśnie przyglądał nagle przypomniało mu się o tali do gry, którą znalazł na ulicy. Adi: Faktycznie! Czerwonooki natychmiast zeskoczył z łóżka, ruszył do torby i sięgnął po talię. Wyrzucił wszystkie karty, a następnie otworzył pudełko i zaczął czytać znajdującą się w nim instrukcję. Adi: Milenijna Talia. Znalazco, jeżeli chcesz wsiąść udział w grze w której nagrodą jest spełnienie dowolnego życzenia, wyciągnij talię przed siebie i krzyknij Henshin... Zasady gry są proste: '' #''Zostajesz przeniesiony do Wymiaru Milenijnego gdzie stajesz się wojownikiem Kamen Rider. #''W tym świecie istnieją monstra zwane Bakuganami.'' #''By zwiekszyć swoją moc za pomocą karty Bond zawiąż więź z jednym z Bakuganów, a stanie się on twoim Strażniczym Bakuganem.'' #''Strażniczy Bakugan od tej pory staje się źródłem twojej mocy z której korzystasz w walce.'' #''Zwycięża ten, który pokona wszystkich.'' Adi: Brzmi Super! Tylko... czy to się jakoś podłącza do komputera albo telewizora? Adrian nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej wskazówki jak uruchomić grę, rzucił talię na biurko po czym ruszył do łóżka. Ciągle rozmyślał nad tym jak ją uruchomić. Postanowił więc zaczerpnąć języka w internecie. Jednak nie znalazł słowa na temat Milenijnej Tali. Zaczęło go to mocno zastanawiać, a ciekawość była coraz większa, w końcu kto nie ryzykuje ten nie pije szampana. Wziął do ręki talię i wyciągnął przed siebie. thumb|left|180pxAdi: Henshin! W tym momencie talia zaczęła świecić, a Adi został wciągnięty przez własny cień. Nie zdążył jednak wogule zacząć krzyczeć, gdyż własny cień pochłonął go w jednej chwili. Dragneel trafił do przestrzeni wypełnionej białą energią w której talia wytworzyła strefę tworzącą wokół chłopaka zbroję (jak na obrazku obok). Następnie chłopak uzbrojony w prymitywną zbroję Kamen Ridera pojawił się na przystanku przy którym znalazł talię do gry. Tym razem jednak wszystko było inaczej, przecież gdy wchodził do domu to już robiło się ciemno, a był dzień w dodatku nigdzie nie było ludzi, wszędzie panowała cisza. Nagle wokół chłopaka zaczeły się pojawiać monstra z którymi na początku odcinka walczył podobnie uzbrojony Luk. Adi początkowo myślał, że to jakiś bal przebierańców, ale gdy zaczęły go atakować, odruchowo zaczął się bronić i postanowił wziąść nogi za pas. Niestety potwory postanowiły go gonić. Nagle rozległ się potężny ryk, a Adiego w formie Kamen Ridera i monstra otoczyła fala wybuchu ognia. Część 4: W końcu z wielkiego strumienia płomieni wyłonił się wielki i potężny mechaniczny Tyranozaur Rex w czerwonej barwie. Wydał z siebie głośny ryk, po czym swoimi złotymi kłami zaczął pożerać Tyranodrony (bo tak jak wiecie wabiły się te stworki). W momencie kiedy Tyranozaur skończył konsumować otaczające Dragneela Bakugany, postanowił skonsumować pożywniejszy kąsek jakim najpewniej był dla niego nasz główny bohater. Adi jednak jakimś cudem dał radę uciec, jak się okazało zbroja jaką na sobie dzierżył zwiększała jego prędkość i wytrzymałość. Chłopak liczył, że również i siłę, ale kto jest na tyle porąbany by to sprawdzać na 13 metrowym mechanicznym dinozaurze. W pewnym momencie udało mu się uciec dzięki skręceniu w jedną z ciemnych uliczek. Był spanikowany, ale pewny swojego bezpieczeństwa w "kryjówce" oparł się o ścianę budynku i zaczął marudzić. W pewnym momencie jednak nieco się uspokoił... ogólnie zazwyczaj zachowywał się jak klaun i zawsze kiedy mógł to uciekał zabawnie to akcentując. Tym razem jednak wmieszał się w coś przy czym ucieczka nie jest tak prosta jak być powinna. Z drugiej strony przeniósł się do innego wymiaru to przecież przygoda o której marzy każdy fan superbohaterów. thumbGdy nieco opanował się tą myślą przypomniało mu się, że przecież zasady mówiły o użyciu karty Bond do stworzenia więzi z Bakuganem, a przecież to była jedyna karta jaka znajdowała się w tej talii! Początkowo chciał się związać z byle jakim potworem co być może pozwoliło by mu przetrwać tę grę, ale wrodzona arogancja i zastrzyk adrenaliny zrodziły w jego głowie myśl, że kto może być lepszym partnerem jak nie mięsożerny tyranozaur? Jednak oczywiście nie mógł zbyt dużo nad tym pomyśleć gdyż po raz kolejny został zaatakowany przez Tyranodrona, siła Adiego w tej formie była lekko zwiększona gdyż rękoma był w stanie zgiąć stalowy pręt, którego chciał użyć do obrony, ale ewidentnie siła Tyranodrona była dwukrotnie większa. Część 5: Chłopak postanowił więc wziąć nogi za pas i wybiec na ulicę opustoszałego miasteczka. Po których grasował głodny Tyranozaur Rex. Tak też Adi trafił między młot a kowadło gdyż i goniący go Bakugan i czyhający na niego chciały go zjeść. Chcąc wypróbować swój plan, chłopak sięgnął jednak do Milenijnej Talii po kartę Bond. Adrian Dragneel ruszył z kartą Bond wprost na rozszalałego na jego widok Tyranozaura Rexa. W momencie jednak gdy ten zbliżył się do chłopaka karta zaczęła świecić, a Bakugan zmienił się w czerwoną energię, która otoczyła czerwonookiego. Wkrótce na karcie Bond pojawił się rysunek tyranozaura robota, a karta została podpisana jego imieniem Dragozaur. thumb|180px+leftAdi w zbroi Kamen Ridera został przeniesiony do sfery transformacji, która wyglądała jak ta w Power Rangers Dino Grzmot w przypadku podstawowej trójki bohaterów i Czarnego Rangera. Transformacji zaczęła ulegać Milenijna Talia chłopaka, a mianowicie na czarnym pudełku pojawił się złoty symbol Tyranozaura Rexa. Ten sam znak pojawił się na hełmie zastępując stalowy pas. Skoro już przy hełmie jesteśmy to pojawiły się na nim szmaragdowe oczy oraz nozdrza dzięki czemu z wyglądu przypominał głowę tyranozaura. Stalowa rękawica na lewym ramieniu czarnowłosego, która była jego czytnikiem kart również zmieniła swój wygląd na ten w podobie morfera Czerwonego Rangera wyżej wspomnianej serii. W momencie gdy Adi otworzył paszczę tyranozaura ujawniał się skaner, który aktywował się poprzez zamknięcie szczęki dinozaura. Ostatnim etapem transformacji z formy bazowej w Kamen Ridera Tyrano była czerwona fala energetyczna, która zmieniła barwę kostiumu z czarnej na ciemno czerwoną tym samym dokonując przemiany. Po utworzeniu więzi z Dragozaurem i dokończeniu ulepszeń, Adi jako już Kamen Rider Tyrano pochwycił biegnącego na niego Tyranodrona jedną ręką powodując jego zawiśnięcie w powietrzu. Dragozaur stał za Adim spokojnie i czekał na polecenia swojego Kamen Ridera. Dragneel rzucił Bakuganem kilka metrów w tył, czuł, że jego moc w tej formie wzrosła aż trzykrotnie. Nie mniej jednak Tyranodron wytworzył falę dźwiękową za pomocą której wezwał do siebie swoją watahę. Adi jednak sięgnął do swojej już prywatnej Milenijnej Talii i wyciągnął kartę, którą umieścił w swoim skanerze. Tyrano Gauntlet: Sword Vent W ręku Adiego/Kamen Rider Tyrano pojawił się miecz przypominający ogon Dragozaura. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął im wymachiwać siekając atakującą go hordę Tyranodronów. W pewnym momencie zrozumiały, że nie są w stanie go pokonać i zaczęły mutować tworząc wielką Tyranozillę. thumb|leftTyranozilla czyli humanoidalny stwór z wielką głową tyranozura wielkością dorównywał naszemu Dragozaurowi. Jednak Adi pewny siły swojego Strażniczego Bakugana, wyciągnął z talii czerwoną kartę ze złotym znakiem, który widniał na jego Milenijnej Talii, po czym umieścił ją w skanerze. Tyrano Gauntlet: Final Vent Dragozaur wydał z siebie mega głośny ryk. Kamen Rider Tyrano z kolei wykonał potężny i wysoki skok na głowę swojego Strażniczego Bakugana, następnie zeskoczył z niej, a gdy był na wysokości szczęki Dragozaura ten ją szeroko otworzył i zionął ogniem w stronę Kamen Ridera Tyrano, który wyciągnął prawą nogę przed siebie, a wzmocniony mocą ognia niczym torpeda przeszył Tyranozillę dzieląc ją na kawałki, które natychmiast spłonęły. Epilog Następnie delikatnie opadł na ziemię i spojrzał się na swojego Bakugana. W tym samym czasie jednak ponownie zaczał go wciągac jego własny cień. Adi próbował się wydostać z pochłaniającej go pułapki niestety nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Został przeniesiony w miejsce podobne do ulicy na której znajdował się jego dom. Panowała noc, a na przeciwko niego stanął mężczyzna ubrany jak detektyw w kremowy płaszcz, kapelusz oraz ze srebrnym kieszonkowym zegarkiem w ręku. Mężczyzna: Witaj! Game Master: Każda gra potrzebuje kogoś kto pilnuje jej reguł, administratora. Możesz nazywać mnie Game Masterem. Gratulację, łącząc się z Dragozaurem przeszedłeś eliminację i stałeś się Kamen Rider Tyrano. Teraz jesteś pełno prawnym uczestnikiem mojej gry. Game Master: Gry o jedno jedyne życzenie. Jeżeli masz wątpliwości co do tego to wiedz, że to nie sen, naprawdę jesteś w innym wymiarze, innym świecie, po prostu dobrze się baw... bo od teraz oznaczam cię Adrianie Dragneel czy raczej Kamen Rider Tyrano epitetem "Ognisty Rider". Postacie Kamen Riderzy Użyty arsenał *Kamen Rider Tyrano *Kamen Rider Ptera Ciekawostki *Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z intro Power Rangers Dino Grzmot.